


Defective Machines

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Looong, Multi, Probably Abandoned, back story, oc shitfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will not be used to be battered and abused. It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defective Machines

**Author's Note:**

> what am I doing??

can I draft things real quick

**Author's Note:**

> we just don't know


End file.
